This invention relates to a method and apparatus for preparing a cooked egg, exemplarily a hard boiled egg, having a decorative aspect.
Shelled cooked eggs particularly hard boiled eggs, are frequently placed, either as whole eggs or in a sliced form, on salad platters or served as garnish with other dishes.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of preparing a cooked egg having a pleasingly decorative aspect in its sliced and unsliced forms.
Another, more particular, object of the present invention is to provide such a method which is easily implemented and which does not necessarily lead to a waste of any edible egg substance.
Another particular object of the present invention is to provide such a method which utilizes commonly available articles as tools.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for preparing a cooked egg having a decorative aspect.